La Belleza del Gris
by jos Black
Summary: El blanco y el negro juegan a darle luz al mundo, se lo disputan, uno por un lado, el  otro por otro lado, pero solo un tonto no puede ver la belleza del gris. Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger


Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Hola, este es el regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Karix. FELIZ CUMPLE mi amiga, mi hermana morocha, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y éxitos!

PD: este fic fue reeditado en Septiembre 2011 después de borrarlo accidentalmente.

La belleza del gris

Sentado en frente de la mesa, junto mis manos como si fuera a recitar una oración… ¡como si eso fuese posible!. El agua del vaso que hay a mi lado, oscila y tiembla, quizas sea yo que estoy temblando…quizás no, por un momento me distraigo viendo la transparencia del líquido, transparencia la cual por supuesto, no poseo. Mientras mi mente divaga una y otra vez, buscando las palabras, la coartada correcta, mas me convenzo a mi mismo que nada de lo que diga me salvara esta vez. La condena es justa, es cierto, pero no me acostumbro a la idea. Morir con dignidad es algo que voy a hacer, mi sangre así me lo exige, como todos los Malfoy´s, soy esclavo de mis ideas y mis convicciones, aun así, en el fondo soy un maldito cobarde, igual que cualquier otro hombre enfrentando la muerte.

Siempre vi el mundo en blanco y negro y no me quize dar cuenta de que existía el gris.

Mis dedos tamborilean en la mesa impacientes, el tiempo corre y a mi definitivamente se me esta acabando. Entonces la puerta se abre y en ese momento de verdad me digo a mi mismo que el destino es sádico y la suerte es una puta. Tenía que ser ella…precisamente ella.

-Malfoy- tu voz seca y cortante por un frágil instante golpean mi enfermo corazón. Levanto mi rostro y te sientas frente a mí, en esa larga habitación, donde las desnudas paredes de piedra, una mesa y dos sillas constituyen la única decoración. Mis manos siguen unidas frente a mí. ¡Ah! se me olvido mencionar que porto unas esposas y que soy un condenado, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

-Granger, debí suponer que tú serias el fiscal- digo arrastrando las palabras. Fijo mis ojos en los tuyos y ¡si! eres tú…sigues siendo tú y al mismo tiempo no. Hermione Granger me devuelve una mirada aséptica y objetiva. Tu cabello castaño antes rebelde, ahora luce totalmente domesticado en un moño alto. Tu tunica morada de miembro de Wizegamont te da un toque distinguido y estricto. ¡Si hasta pareces una copia de Minerva McGonagall! Pero es una impresión engañosa, pocas personas conocen el fuego que hay debajo de tu corrección hecha mujer y yo soy uno de los afortunados o de los desgraciados, dependiendo del cristal con que se mire el asunto.

-Esto es solo una formalidad- nunca dejas de mirarme, midiéndome, escudriñándome, preguntándote si realmente soy yo, si después de tantos años…sigo siendo yo. ¿A quien prefieres Granger? Al chico inseguro que amándote te desprecio o al hombre que fui después, duro, implacable, aquel que fue tu más acérrimo adversario pero al mismo tiempo de alguna manera extraña, jamás dejó de ser leal a ti. Nunca lo hice, no después que lo supe, jamás volví a insultarte, vejarte o dañarte, guardaste dentro de ti algo mío por nueve meses y eso se respeta. Es cierto…maldije, quise destruir el mundo, lloré lagrimas de sangre al enterarme…pero lo que importa fue que lo sentí en el alma.

No dejas de mirarme en ningún momento. Si en verdad merezco tanta atención o simplemente deberías aplastarme como la cucaracha que crees que soy, eso lo deberías decidir tú. Pero no, Hermione Granger, yo aun valgo más que eso.

- Estas acusado de ser el jefe de los mortifagos en ausencia de aquel que se denominaba Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo te declaras?-preguntas mecánicamente.

-Culpable- digo con voz fastidiada, es obvio que soy culpable. En todo caso ¿si no lo soy? ¿Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí? Tu mirada no me sorprende, buscas y persigues descifrar si te estoy diciendo la verdad o simplemente me estoy burlando de ti.

Rebuscas en tu portafolio más papeles y te haces de varias carpetas, las cuales dejas ordenadamente sobre la mesa. Me sorprende que no las clasifiques por colores. Ordenada, perfecta e inmaculada, así eres y así serás aunque el mundo se este cayendo a pedazos a tú alrededor Tomas una de esas carpetas y luego de mirarme largamente de nuevo, abres la boca y me dices:

-Estás acusado de la muerte de 200 personas directa o indirectamente, como consecuencia de tu jefatura de los mortifagos- entonces tu voz se quiebra y allí si rehúyes mi mirada, la cual te estoy sosteniendo con todas mis fuerzas- Quieres que repasemos caso por caso, para que puedas señalar tu culpabilidad o tu inocencia- y ahora para colmo…intentas ser amable. ¡No! prefiero que me escupas en la cara que soy un maldito asesino.

-De ninguna manera- contestó bruscamente. No quiero oír sus nombres…no quiero recordarlos, no quiero que me veas a la cara mientras mencionas mis crímenes…de alguna forma…no puedo soportarlo- Me declaro culpable de todas y cada una de esas muertes- entonces bajó mi rostro y observo por un momento mis manos las cuales estoy apretando convulsivamente- No lo hagamos mas largo. Tú lo has dicho, esto es una mera formalidad.

Te tratas de acomodar en tu silla y escondes tus manos debajo de la mesa. Dudas por un instante, pero al final lo haces, dejas atrás tu acartonada imagen por un momento y te conviertes en alguien de carne y hueso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- ahora me hablas con la voz suave que siempre recuerdo en todas las malditas noches en que sueño contigo. La misma voz que hace mucho tiempo me prodigaba palabras dulces y que yo mismo me encargue de callar para siempre.

-Señora Fiscal- trato de imprimirle a mis palabras algún toque de desden, pero fallo estrepitosamente, aunque no lo creas Granger, yo sigo siendo un ser humano y me equivoco ¡Merlín! Como me he equivocado, el arrepentimiento rumia dentro de mis entrañas y yo todavía me aferro en creer que sigo siendo lo que fui alguna vez…un ser humano…no el monstruo que ves- creo que mis motivaciones no son de interés del Wizegamont.

-No lo pregunto ni como abogado, ni como Fiscal- respondes con seguridad- te lo está preguntando Hermione.

-Ya veo- es cierto, te debo algo, te debo una maldita explicación- La razón es simple. Estoy convencido de que los magos sangre pura debemos dominar el mundo mágico. Somos más fuertes, la magia no constituye un accidente para nosotros como en los hijos de muggles o los mestizos. Por muchos años se intentó convencer a la mayoría de los magos de evitar la mezcla de sangre y el ingreso brujos sangres sucia en Hogwarts . Pero la formas pacificas no surtieron efecto. Entonces llegó Voldemort y con ello nuestra oportunidad.

-Lord Voldemort era un mestizo- entonces vi el triunfo brillando en tus ojos. Si, tú crees que ganaste la confrontación verbal y puede que sea así, pero a mí realmente no me interesa.

-El único defecto que tenia, obviamente- exhibo entonces una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro- él y muchos otros. Granger, Voldemort era un demente y por Merlín, que fue una suerte que Potter se deshiciera de él. Nosotros los nuevos mortifagos, solo queríamos evitar la proliferación de los muggles en nuestra sociedad. Sin esclavizar a nadie, simplemente cerrando definitivamente el mundo mágico a la influencia de los muggles. En algún momento, debido a la resistencia, fue matar o morir.

Draco Malfoy, genio y figura hasta la sepultura…No he dicho nada que no sea cierto, la razón, causa y motivo de que yo participase en esa guerra está clara…admito que se me fue la mano pero ¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no asesiné a esas personas sabiendo lo que hacía? ¿Qué fui obligado a cometer todos mis innombrables crímenes? ¿Qué estuve confundido por largo tiempo y vi la luz entre tus piernas? Es cierto, te deseé, enloquecí de lujuria por ti, te tomé casi a la fuerza y te tuve, increíblemente te amé y me amaste, pero aun así, fuiste mi único desliz…de resto…yo fui fiel a mis principios y sigo siéndolo…tú también. Yo tomé una decisión, escogí un bando, luche por mis ideales y me equivoque en mi proceder matando tanta gente, ese es el único error que me reprocho y la causa de que estemos aquí en esta celda, tan simple como eso.

¿Volvería a tomar ese camino? Esa…es una buena pregunta. Quizás si, si lo haría de nuevo, defender el derecho de los míos, solo cambiaria la manera y por supuesto… lo que sucedió contigo…solo eso. Nunca debí dejarte ir, tuve que tener el valor de encerrarte conmigo en Malfoy Manor…para siempre.

- Soy culpable de intentar mantener la ancestral forma de vida de los magos- dije.

-Y para eso tenias que matar inocentes- tu voz tiembla cuando dices esas palabras. Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que acusarme a título personal, lo sé, si no lo hicieses me sentiría profundamente decepcionado de ti.

-Eso Granger…se llaman daños colaterales- de nuevo asumo mi postura arrogante, aquella que siempre odiaste, pero que sin duda constituye mi principal atractivo y es lo único que queda en estos momentos de las cenizas de Draco Malfoy- si quería ganar una guerra, era obvio que iba a utilizar todas las armas que tenia a mi favor. Pero tienes razón en algo…jamás debimos llegar a una guerra. Un golpe de estado hubiese basado y la supremacía de los puros estaba asegurada.

-Eres un hipócrita- tu voz tiembla de nuevo y si, ya entramos en el tema- Tú mismo eres incapaz de ir recto por tu senda. Ni tú mismo pusiste en practica tus miserables ideas, permitiste que yo…- entonces tomas aire y miras hacia otro lado evitando que yo me de cuenta de que estas perdiendo tu paciencia.

-¿Cómo se llama la pequeña?- esa pregunta atormenta mi alma y ¡si!, este es el momento justo para hacértela. Veo como tu cara se descompone y empalidece. Te aseguro que jamás pensaste que algún día me atrevería a preguntarlo, yo que jamás mostré el menor interés. Pero si, lo he hecho, porque ya no tengo nada que perder ni nada que defender y mucho menos, algo que proteger, tú te encargaste muy bien de eso.

-Rose…se llama Rose- me respondes casi con la voz ahogada. No sales de tu asombre y de tu estupefacción. Pero me respondes, al fin y al cabo no me negarías eso, aunque no lo merezca, porque sabes que mi muerte esta cerca, al doblar la esquina.

-¿Cómo se porta Weasley con ella? ¿La quiere?- mis ojos de nuevo enfocan los tuyos que están vidriosos, a punto de derrumbarse.

-Ron Weasley es el único padre de mi Rose- lo dices segura y cortante. AMÉN, que así sea.

-Entiendo- digo con voz pastosa. Bien, el nombre era lo único que quería saber. Después de ocho años luchando miserablemente contra el deseo de conocer a mi propia hija, de llevármela conmigo, el nombre era lo menos que merecía saber. Ahora puedo irme tranquilo.

-Tu mujer y tu hijo quieren verte- me dices entonces recuperando tu tono de circunstancias. No mientas Hermione, no mientas ahora, yo sé bien lo que te está costando hablar de mi familia. Lo mismo que a mí cuando te supe casada con ese estúpido de Weasley.

-Dile que se vayan…no…no quiero que me recuerden así- un minuto de debilidad de mi parte y ya te veo de nuevo empalidecer, insegura y temblando. Si no supiera, según tus propias palabras, que eres feliz, hasta podría suponer que todavía sigues enamorada de mí, pero eso querida…es totalmente imposible.

-Malfoy…el beso del Dementor será en dos horas…- tu voz vacila, pero como una autómata empiezas a meter las carpetas en tu portafolio. Al parecer tu trabajo ha concluido, solo viniste a recoger una confesión, porque mi juicio en ausencia hace años que se hizo y la condena, independientemente de lo que yo hubiese dicho aquí hoy, estaba dictaminada de manera irrevocable. Mejor así, me daría tedio un proceso legal largo, como diría mi padre, capturado y ensartado de una sola buena vez- Se te considerara un último deseo. Es la costumbre. Un último deseo al condenado a muerte- lo dices como si me invitases a cenar. Qué bien finges o será que después de tanto tiempo, tantas leyes, tantos juicios, tantas condenas y tantos desengaños, estas muerta por dentro como yo.

-Acércate- me miras y veo la duda en tus ojos. No quieres, es evidente que no quieres, pero no puedes negarte al ultimo deseo del condenado Draco Malfoy- Ven aquí Hermione Granger.

Caminas dando un rodeo a la mesa y te sitúas justo a mi lado de pie, los dos miramos por un momento la puerta de entrada, quizás temiendo ser interrumpidos en nuestro ultimo momento de intimidad, entonces inclinas un poco tu cuerpo y colocas tu mejilla al lado de la mía, sin ni siquiera rozarla, el contacto de nuestras pieles esta vedado, prohibido, es algo que no volverá a suceder otra vez, nunca mas. De reojo veo que tienes los ojos cerrados y que contienes la respiración, giro mi cabeza y te murmulló en el oído.

-El blanco y el negro juegan a darle luz al mundo, se lo disputan, uno por un lado, el otro por otro lado, así están dando vueltas, pero ninguno ganará la contienda jamás, puesto que son la misma cosa…provienen del mismo lugar- mi voz adquiere un tono bajo y ronco, casi seductor- solo el mas tonto no puede apreciar la belleza del gris.

-La belleza del gris- entonces dejas escapar un suspiro y una lagrima solitaria rueda por tu mejilla. Lo entendiste, claro que lo entendiste. Eso resume tu historia y la mía, la incapacidad de descubrir los diferentes tonos del gris.

-Por qué todo era negro o blanco para mi. Todo o nada. Sangre limpia o sangre sucia. Y yo fui el necio que nunca pude apreciar la belleza del gris.

Solo oigo un gemido salir de tu garganta y luego de un rato, en donde siento el conflicto pugnando dentro de ti, así como ha peleado en mi interior todos estos años, me doy cuenta de que finalmente me has entendido. Nuestras respiraciones se agitan y siento tu aliento acariciándome el cuello, por un instante cierro los ojos y disfruto el momento, nuestro ultimo momento. Pero solo siento tu mano fugazmente apretando las mías, por un instante. Luego ya mas calmada, te separas de mi cuerpo, das otro rodeo dándome la espalda y con tu portafolio debajo del brazo y sin mirar hacia atrás, sales por esa puerta, para no verme la cara nunca más.

0o0


End file.
